vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alphamon
|-|Alphamon= |-|Alphamon Ouryuken= |-|Kyoko Kuremi= |-|Car Form= |-|NX= Summary Alphamon is DORUmon's Ultimate. Originally a Digimon Prototype created by Yggdrasill, that was long forgotten and outdated until X-Antibody allowed the release of its hidden potential. By allying with "Doumoto Kouta", DORUmon was able to evolve and grow as a partner until it became Alphamon, a member of the Royal Knights. While it is one of the "Royal Knights", it is said that to the Holy Knights it is a being similar to a deterrent force, and as it doesn't appear in normal times, it is also called the "Aloof Hermit" who flutters a blue mantle, and is the Royal Knight assigned to the place called the "Empty Seat". Because it possesses the "Alpha inForce" ability, an ultimate force which, in battle, instantaneously replays the elapsed battle, although Alphamon's attacks are over in just an instant, you can't grasp how many attacks it actually unleashed, and in theory, you can only see the final blow that brought down the opponent. It can deploy a magic circle of DigiCode from its hands to perform offense and defense. It wields the "Holy Sword Gradalpha", which is based on Grademon's Twin Swords Gradalpha. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | High 1-C Name: '''Alphamon, "Aloof Hermit", "Lord of the Empty Seat", Alphamon Ouryuken (When using the Ultimate-Battle-Blade-Ouryuken) '''Origin: Digimon Gender: Unknown, Digimon has no biological sex using gender normally only as a convention; can be considered female while being one with Kyoko Kuremi Age: Unknown, possibly thousands of years old (As DORUmon, It was a prototype of the current Digimon, possibly being one of the first souls created by Yggdrasil even before the Physical World was created) Classification: Ultimate-Level Vaccine-Attribute Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight, Carrier of the X-Antibody, Virus Buster Digimon | Detective as Kyoko Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, was able to regenerate itself from Death-X-mon's Process 0 and Process F in which erases the Digicore. Was also was able to regenerate itself even after its entire Digicore was given away), Summoning (Can summon the Ultimate-Battle-Blade-Ouryuken and legendary beings from other worlds), Sealing, Time Manipulation (Can stop and rewind time), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Unaffected by constant resets on the timeline, exists at the kernel level beyond past, present and future. Royal Knights exist in the Kernel, within the Yggdrasil System outside the New Digital World, which means they exist outside the past, present and future), Wields the Alpha InForce (Able to reset time while maintaining the effects it causes), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (Can decrease the attack, defense and speed of its opponents), Status Effect Inducement (Can turn resistance into weaknesses and weaknesses into resistances), Forcefield Creation, Memory Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Can share its abilities with others, Paralysis Inducement, Dimensional BFR, Can create Wormholes, Teleportation, Creation (Was able to create a Kimeramon to face the Digimon World: DS Protagonist), Resurrection (Brought Ouryumon back from non-existence), Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Regeneration Negation (Low Godly. Can kill Ulforce V-Dramon X as DORUguremon), Information Manipulation via Magic, Can cut and break through dimensions, Existence Erasure (Has the power to "Delete", erasing a being from existence and sending to the Dark Area, the graveyard of deleted data. Especially used by Virus Busters to remove evil from within a being, Resistance to Reality Warping (Was unaffected by the Digital World rewrite caused by Death-X-mon), Absorption (Resisted Death-X-mon absorption that is able to absorb the whole Digital World and nearly every Digimon in it), Existence Erasure ( Carrier of the X-Antibody, which allows it to resist a program that was able to delete 98% of all Digimon in existence), Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Confusion, Sleep Manipulation and Power Nullification. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (One of the most powerful Royal Knights, is the one who serves as a deterrent force for the Royal Knights, and is responsible for defeating them if they get out of control by making wrong decisions, opposing said Royal Knights and even killing them), higher with Ouryuken | High Complex Multiverse level (Can aid in the defeat of Yggdrasil Avatars and the Mother Eater) Speed: Immeasurable (Moved through spacetime from the past (Ulud Terminal) to the future (Skuld Terminal). It was directly described as having transcended spacetime to save the world) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to BanchoLeomon) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High, made several continuous trips through the New Digital World to make sure the X-Antibody wouldn't be discriminated and has fought continuous battles against other members of the Royal Knights like Omegamon and foes powerful enough to match or defeat Omegamon X. Range: Extended melee range normally, some powers can affect an entire infinite space-time and cross dimensions Standard Equipment: File:DGNkFfD.gif|Alphamon summoning the Holy Sword Gradalpha and using it to attack File:DqoLzbD.png|Summon Holy Sword, Grade Alpha! File:Wi3OBOf.png|Come forth, and liberate all! I summon thee - the holy sword, Gradalpha!! File:X12iISD.png|The ultimate power is liberated! Gradalpha, the holy sword of light!! File:3NCriI1.png|Seiken Summon File:T27LKXC.png|Seiken Grade Alpha Seiken Gradalpha (聖剣グレイダルファー, The Holy Sword Gradalpha): By creating a magical array, Alphamon is able to pull a converging light that crosses the center of this array, creating a holy sword of light that is based on the Twin Sword Gradalpha it wielded as Grademon File:XRo9a7b.png File:YcZtEac.png File:Ouryuken D Cyber.png File:8FF9HRM.gif File:CpU8AZ0.gif File:N7TbYwC.gif File:IMwlCpJ.png|To the aloof holy knight who has attained the power of the great legendary dragon, cut your way through to the future of the world!! Kyūkyoku Senjin Ouryūken (究極戦刃王竜剣, Ultimate-Battle-Blade-OURYUKEN): After Ouryumon is deleted by Death-X-mon, Alphamon creates a magic circle that can bring Ouryumon back to life. This magic circle of digimoji was responsible for making Ouryumon suffer a Blast Evolution and become the Ultimate-Battle-Blade-OURYUKEN, an powerfull blade that contains all of Ouryumon's power, and because of this power this isn't a sword that can be swung by an average Digimon, and there aren't any average Digimon that can take a blow from it. Now Alphamon can freely summon this blade that's able to even destroy space-time. Intelligence: As one the most powerful of the Royal Knights, Alphamon far outstrips nearly every other member in skill and technique (Since Alphamon was Grademon its sword techniques surpassed even the Holy Knight Lord Knightmon), acting as a deterrent force that should appear when an evil, that the Royal Knights cannot defeat on their own, arise. also acts as a control for the Royal Knights themselves, disciplining them should they stray from the principles of their founding and even dispatching of Yggdrasil at one point when the latter began going against his purpose. However, he is loyal to it otherwise, and will follow its orders faithfully unless they pose a threat to the Digital World. When Alphamon took over Kyoko's mind, it acted as a detective, gaining a lot of deductive skills that it used to solve cybercrime. Demonstrated a great knowledge about the functioning of spacetime, parallel universes, quantum mechanics and the supernatural. Weaknesses: Alphamon can only Digitalize of Soul to summon beings from other dimensions if it's facing two or more beings at the same time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Base *'Seiken Gradalpha:' Draws out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a magic circle, and stabs it through the opponent. *'Digitalize of Soul:' Spreads the wings on its back and flies up high, then deploys a magic circle even larger than the sky, with which it summons a legendary monster from another dimension. However, for Alphamon to summon beings from other dimensions, it must be facing two or more beings at the same time. Under other conditions, Alphamon summons a magic circle to fire beams of green or purple energy. ENPBjMM.png OAoJM7r.gif OcCVzQS.gif WHftW6k.gif KGeOHMU.gif *'Alpha InForce:' Alphamon has access to this Ultimate Forces, allowing it to instantly replay the elapsed battle by rewind time. Thus Alphamon is able to return the state of the battle back to the beginning should it somehow be defeated and allowing Alphamon to learn from its previous battles. Alphamon is also able to use this ability offensively, instantly replaying its first attack an undefined number of times, this way the opponent never knows how many times he was hit, but will always be defeated as if it were the first attack. 967BGyi.png|Alphamon has a very powerful existence, because it has the Alpha Inforce that allows it to go backwards in time. QMhiz83.png|Its Alpha inForce allows it to take back the time that has elapsed in an instant! YCI6GTA.png PfHZvvi.gif *'Sealing:' Alphamon has sealed itself in the past. Alphamon can also seal the opponent after attacking the weakspots from the 12 Earthly Branches which can be difficult on its own, so Alphamon can ask someone else to help with part of the process while the sealing is being completed. *'Power Nullification' and Power Absorption: Alphamon has the ability to nullify its opponents' abilities. When Death-X-mon was about to reformat the Digital World, Alphamon, to prepare the sealing process, nullified the entire event. Alphamon was also able to steal Culumon's Light of Evolution, preventing other Digimon from receiving this power to evolve. *'Character Reversal:' Alphamon reverses its opponents' characteristics, changing resistance into weaknesses and weaknesses into resistances. *'Mental Charge Field:' Boosts the power of Alphamon's Magic based attacks. *'Guard Break Field:' Decrease the defense of the enemies. *'Attack Break Field:' Decrease the attack of the enemies. *'Speed Break Field:' Decrease the speed of the enemies. Ouryuken Mode *'Ultimate-Battle-Blade-OURYUKEN': Swings the Ouryuken to crush the opponent with Alphamon's and Ouryumon's combined power. He can combine this ability with Digitalize of Soul to purge the opponent's soul and seal them within the fabric of reality, never to awaken again. Standard Tactics: Being referred to as the "Aloof Hermit" and "The Lord of the Empty Seat", Alphamon rarely appears in combat and is often described as a legend. Therefore it is expected that Alphamon only manifests itself at the last moment of a major conflict, when only it can resolve the situation. However, when Alphamon appears, it quickly seeks to resolve conflicts. Having no hesitation in killing even allies, Alphamon uses its powers to brings wars to a close with its split-second assaults. Alphamon can freely use its dimensional powers to move through spacetime, thereby escaping any attack, or attacking the opponent by surprise, and is known for using magic circles to attack and defend . In its attacks, Alphamon usually uses Digitalize of Soul and blows the opponent right out of the flow of time. If its more conventional skills are not enough, Alphamon usually summons Ouryuken to assist in combat, tries to seal the opponent and sometimes Alphamon uses Alpha InForce both offensively and defensively. Key: Alphamon | Cyber Sleuth Note: For a further explanation of the character's background and abilities, check out this blog. And for an explanation of the feats and scaling involving the character, read this blog. Gallery 0R8xxR8.gif D3lbIKz.gif KZmMY4V.gif Alphamon_Artbook.png Alphamon Twitter Artwork.png Alphamon_art.png Alphamon_cs.png G5RLjb0.gif ND0Xe5F.gif 9NVlETx.gif NHoolP4.gif Pn3rTtP.gif 0nXVw87.png|The intersection of its lightning-speed attacks blows the opponent right out of the flow of time! WbLuC1J.png|Its magic circle, written in Digimoji, provides it with well-rounded offense and defense! NDoCbRi.png|This illusory holy knight transcended space-time to save the world! vbD65ES.png|This transcendental warrior brings wars to a close with its split-second assaults! Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monsters Category:Leaders Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Warriors Category:Summoners Category:Causality Users Category:Earth Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Light Users Category:Antagonists Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Dragons Category:Acausal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Guardians Category:Reformed Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 1